Like two comets in the same galaxy
by Rouge.Cagalli
Summary: Kira x Cagalli songfic of Marc Anthony and Jennifer Lopez's song No Me Ames Don't Love Me. Can true love really conquer all, even the threat of inacceptance? Read on and review!


**DISCLAIMER:**

This is a songfic of Marc Antony and Jennifer Lopez's **NO ME AMES** (Don't Love Me). Italicized, bold words are the lyrics whilst the italicized ones are the translations. I chose this song because it is about having a love so great and yet so forbidden. It tells of how it is a struggle to love someone who can never be yours. I do not own this song and I have no affiliations with the above artists nor with the makers of Gundam Seed.

_**Like two comets in the same galaxy**_

_Kira x Cagalli_

Cagalli entered Kira's room. It was dark and dreary with all the drapes drawn down. It the midst of all the blackness, she could make out a slender figure lying in the bed. It was weakened by the previous encounter with the enemy and the secret they had just discovered. Tears welled up as a thought of it returned to Cagalli's mind. Kira was her long lost sibling. The brother her late father mentioned during his last moments alive. They were of the same flesh and blood, Kira and she. It made her heart wrench just being reminded of that fact. She wanted to ask herself ... Why? Why of all the people, why did HE have to be her twin brother? Just when they thought everything would turn out for the better. Just when they thought theirs was a love not to be taken away from them.

Kira looked up and saw the silhouette of his beloved standing by the threshold. Though he could not see her clearly, he could hear her faints sobs and sniffs. She was crying. Kira rose up and sat on the bedside. She approached him sat by his side.

"Are you okay?" Cagalli asked, trying hard to utter the words at the clearest. She reached out to his hand and held it tight.

"Yeah," he replied, apathetically. "The wounds aren't that serious. I'll be fine."

Her shoulders shivered. There was a hint of frigidity with the way he spoke. It was certainly not the way he would speak to her before. Just yesterday, his voice was the sweetest, most gentle music in her ears.

"O-okay, Kira," Cagalli's efforts were in vain. Her voice cracked but she tried to hide her embarrassment with a cheery smile. Her hold on his hand tightened, as though he was going to leave any moment, and then looked away.

**HE**

"**_Why are you crying?"_**

_Dime porque lloras?  
+_

**SHE**  
_** "Because I'm happy."  
**De felicidad._

**HE**

"_**Why are you so choked up?"  
**Y porque te ahogas?  
_

**SHE**

"**_From loneliness."_**  
_Por la soledad._

**HE**

"_**Why are you squeezing  
my hand so tight?  
And your mind seems to be wandering..."  
**Di porque me tomas  
fuerte asi, mis manos?  
y tus pensamientos te van llevando..._

There was deafening silence. Both could not find the words to say to the other. It has not been long since they admitted their feelings for one another. She has loved him since first they saw each other, as he was to her. But for all the twists fate could turn, why did have to be twins?

Cagalli broke the spell of dumbness between them, "I don't care what we are, I still love you."

Kira clasped his head with his freehand, the one Cagalli was not holding, "Why? What for? It's futile. You know we can't… We mustn't."

"But why mustn't we?" she spat at him in tears. "We loved each other before! Why can't we now?"

"Because we can't!" Kira replied. "What would they think of us? It's just wrong, Cagalli..."

"I don't care what they might think!" she said in return. "I love you, Kira. Nothing's gonna change that. Nothing."

**SHE**

"**_I love you so much..."  
_**_Yo te quiero tanto...  
_

**HE**  
**"_Why?"  
_**_Y porque sera?_

**SHE**

"_**Don't be so hard-headed.  
Stop doubting me!  
It doesn't matter what the future holds.  
I'm not afraid,  
I just want to love you."  
**Loco testarudo.  
No lo dudes mas!  
Aunque en el futuro haya un muro enorme.  
Yo no tengo miedo,  
Quiero enamorarme..._

Kira held his hand back from Cagalli. His heart ached all the more. How he wanted to tell her that he feels just the same. How he wanted to feel the same way but the fear of inacceptance panged on his mind like great, big cymbals. All his life, he has been treated so different from everyone else. Alienated. Differentiated. So alone. But when Cagalli entered his life, everything changed. For the first time as he could recall, he felt truly at ease with someone else. As though nothing can go wrong. No one can tell him he does not belong. He loved her. But now, he knew it cannot continue on like this.

"We should stop this, Cagalli," he resolved. "Whatever we are feeling for each other, we should throw away."

"No, we shouldn't," she insisted. "I wouldn't. They can think whatever they want to. Do as they please. But I will love you for as long as I feel that way."

"Fine! Do what _you_ want!" he said. "But I will have to put an end to this foolishness! This lie!"

Cagalli was taken aback. She held out her hand to her mouth, trying to suppress the hurt she was feeling. "This isn't a lie, Kira. You love me and I love you. We both know that's true."

"Why do you insist on that?" Kira asked her. "Is it because I'm weak? Is it because you think I can't carry on without anyone to depend on?"

She regained her composure and smiled at him all the same, "No, I don't. I love you because that's the way I feel. It's okay if you refuse to love me back, but no matter what happens, I won't leave you."

_  
_**HE**

"**_Don't love me,_**

**_because you think I'm different."_**

_No me ames,_

_Porque pienses que parezco diferente._

**SHE**

"_**You don't think it's right for us  
to spend this time together?'  
**Tu no piensas que es lo justo  
ver pasar el tiempo juntos?  
_

**HE**

"_**Don't love me because I know  
what a lie it would be!"  
**No me ames que comprendo  
la mentira que seria!_

**SHE**

"_**If you don't think I deserve your love,  
then don't love me.  
I'm going to stay..."  
**Si tu amor no merezco,  
no me ames.  
Mas quedate otro dia_...

"Stop!" he shouted at her. "Stop it, Cagalli!" He stood up and went to the other end of the room. He ran his hand through his short, brown hair in frustration. Why does she have to be so insistent with what she wants? She was always this stubborn. Always wanting her way on everything.

"I won't," she replied. "I won't stop loving you."

"Don't tell me that just because you pity me!" he said. "Just because I'm weak and alienated doesn't mean I can't do without other people!"

"Who ever told you I pitied you?" she asked him gently. "It's not like that. It's not like that at all, Ki—"

"Well, if it isn't pity, what is it?" he queried, tears welling up his eyes as well.

"Love."

Cagalli walked towards him, slowly and weakly as she was still in tears. Kira immediately turned his back on her, making an attempt to hide his. Seeing her so frail and hurt made him angry with no one but himself. He cannot find anyone else to blame for inflicting that much pain on her. In his heart, he knew that Cagalli loved him, as he does her very much. But if ever they do decide to fight for their feelings, what would happen to them in the future?

"You and I are just not meant to be," he said quietly, not looking over his shoulder. "We're twins. We're like two shards of the same glass. We just ca---"

Cagalli did not let him finish his hurtful words. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. Kira's heart skipped a beat or two. He clenched his fists, resisting the urge to embrace her back so tight that no one in this cruel lifetime could hurt her. She buried her face on his back, holding him tighter still. Kira could almost feel her heart beating against him. Tears trickled down his face as he looked up to the ceiling, almost hoping to find the way out of this predicament.

"Now, tell me you don't love me," Cagalli said, surprisingly calm. "Tell me that you will leave me. That you don't need me."

"I---" Kira just could not do it. He could not bear to tell Cagalli that he did not love her when in truth he really does.

"Please, Kira," she said to him, soothingly. "Don't push me away from you. If I leave you now, I'll forever regret it. I want to love you for as long I can."

"But Cagalli –"

"It doesn't matter others may think of us," she continued. "I believe --- no, I know our love can conquer everything. It'll rise up to the highest peak of the heavens."

**HE**

"_**Don't love me because I'm lost.  
Because I change the world.  
Because it's destiny.  
Because this is impossible.  
We are like a mirror image of each other.  
We are one and the same."  
**No me ames porque estoy perdido.  
Porque cambie el mundo.  
Porque es el destino.  
Porque no se puede  
Somos un espejo y tu asi serias  
lo que yo de mi reflejo_

**SHE**

"**_Don't love me to be dying  
in a war of regret.  
Don't love me to hold me back.  
I want to rise above.  
This love deserves to soar through the sky..."_**  
_No me ames para estar muriendo  
dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos  
No me ames para estar en tierra  
quiero alzar el vuelo  
con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo..._

Another long silence fell upon the twins. Cagalli was still holding Kira close as he was trying his best to be cold towards her. He wanted to scream out loud with the hopes of purging all the hurt that has been filling up his heart.

"Please understand," he began again. "It's just futile, to keep on playing this silly game. When people find out what we have, they will say cruel things to us. To you. I just want to save ourselves from that hurt."

"But Kira, what happens to us isn't anyone else's business," she said in reply. "Nor should we care about what they may think. Please, don't leave me…"

"Don't leave me, Kira…"

**HE**

"_**I don't know what to say.  
That's the truth.  
When people want to,  
they can really hurt you"  
**No se que decirte  
esa es la verdad  
si la gente quiere  
sabe lastimar_

**SHE**

"_**If you and I part now,  
it won't matter to anyone else.  
In this big world,  
don't leave me all alone."  
**Tu y yo partiremos  
ellos no se mueven_

_pero en este cielo  
sola no me dejes_

Kira could not take it any longer. How can he lie to the one he loves most? How can he leave the most important person in his life? How can he not love her? Kira turned around and locked his beloved twin in a most passionate embrace. She was quite appalled at first but she soon returned the gestured and hugged him tighter, tears flowing in her eyes.

"I can't say it!" Kira said. "I can't lie! Please don't believe the words I said… I love you, Cagalli."

Cagalli looked up at the face of the man she has loved since first they met, "I know. I know you do, Kira. And I love you too. Please, don't tell me otherwise…"

But in his mind, heavy thoughts still linger. Though he was holding in his arms his beloved, still the fact of their relation kept clanging in his ears. _You can't have her. You can't have her, Kira. She's your twin sister. It's wrong…_

Kira parted from Cagalli who was still weak from crying, "But still, we can't go on like this. It's wrong… This love is wrong. Please, leave me now."

The blonde pressed her body against his once more, holding him tighter than ever. Kira's eyes widened in fear. Should they go on like this, he may not be able suppress his feelings. He stared at his quivering hands, willing them not to touch her skin.

"No, Kira," he heard her say. "You know I can't do that. Not in a time like this. No matter what you do, I love you still."

**HE**

"**_Don't leave me...don't leave me.  
Don't listen when I say don't love me."_**  
_No me dejes, no me dejes  
no me eschuches si te digo no me ames_

**SHE**

"_**Don't leave me.  
Stop breaking my heart with that don't love me."  
**No me dejes_

_No desarmes mi corazon con ese no me ames_

**HE**

"**_Don't love me, I'm begging you to leave."  
_**_No me ames, te lo ruego mi amargura dejame_

**SHE**

"**_You know very well I can't do that.  
It's useless, I'll always love you."_**  
_Sabes bien, que no puedo  
Que es inutil, que siempre te amare_

Tears burst out of Kira's lavender eyes, "I can't make you happy. I can't ever do that. I am not capable of making you happy, Cagalli."

"What ever gave you that idea? With you, I can never be more happier," she sobbed. "Love me, Kira. That's' all I need to be happy."

He laid his head next to hers, smelling the wispy scent of fragrance in her hair, "Then, if our love is this strong, then maybe… just maybe, we'll get through this…"

"Yes," she answered. "This love _is _strong, Kira. I know it is. And we will get through this."

Kira beamed down at Cagalli. Her amber eyes sparkling with tears. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. She, in turn, did the same to him as he had been crying as well. They smiled at each other and shared the tightest, warmest embrace.

"Yes, like two comets in the same galaxy," coincidentally, they said in unison. "No matter how far we drift apart, we reunite and will be together… FOREVER."

**HE**

"**_Don't love me,  
I'll only make you suffer  
my heart has turned cold with this."  
_**_No me ames  
pues te hare sufrir  
con este corazon que se lleno de mil inviernos  
_  
**SHE**

"**_Don't love me  
to run away from your sadness.  
I want you to love me  
because you love me."  
_**_No me ames  
para asi olvidarte de tus dias grises  
Quiero que me ames  
solo por amarme_

**HE**

"**_Don't love me.  
One day we'll soar with each other  
and be together forever."_**  
_No me ames  
tu y yo volaremos uno con el otro  
y seguiremos siempre juntos_

**SHE**

"**_This love is like the sun  
that comes out after a terrible storm."  
_**_Este amor es como el sol que sale  
tras de la tormenta_

**BOTH**

"_**Like two comets in the same galaxy."**  
Como dos cometas en la misma estela..._

**_The End_**


End file.
